Lockable enclosures are used in many indoor and outdoor environments to restrict access to various items by providing the enclosure with a lockable door, lid, drawer, or other such barrier. The barrier can include a locking mechanism, such as, for example, a combination lock, padlock, set of pushbuttons, or key operated latch, to limit access to the contents of the enclosure to one or more authorized users. Some applications may require secure storage of one or more smaller items, such as keys, credit cards, or documents, for which restricted access by a limited number of authorized individuals is desirable. One example of such an enclosure is a key safe, which is affixed to an entry door (e.g., shackled around the doorknob) of a building for secure retention of an authorized key for the entry door. The key safe may employ, for example, a pushbutton or combination dial locking mechanism, such that authorized users informed of the unlocking combination may open the key safe to access the door key for entry into the building.